Rumors
by The Little Lost Time Lord
Summary: This is a one-shot in which the Death Eaters learn why rumors are bad things to spread


"Are there any questions about the plan?" Voldemort asked his death Eaters who were all there except Bella who was on time out for torturing Snape.

A man raised his hand. He sat about halfway down the table next to Dolohov.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

The man looked around to see who he talking too. Then he realized it was him. "I'm Rodolphus, sir."

"Who?"

"You know Rodolphus, Master." Dolohov prompted. "Bellatrix's husband."

The Dark Lord's eyes widened. "Bella's married." Then he muttered. "She has a lot of explaining to do." Half to himself.

The Death Eaters looked shocked but Voldemort ignored them and walked over to the door and opened it. He called to Bellatrix who sat in the hall facing a wall. "Bellatrix get in here."

Bellatrix turned to see who had called her and when she saw it was her master she grew nervous because he called her by her full first name. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes Bellatrix something is wrong." Voldemort said closing the door behind him.

All the death eaters immediately ran to listen through the door.

"What is it my lord?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

"You're married!" Voldemort was angry.

"You didn't know? I thought you knew." Bella sounded slightly amused.

"No Bella I didn't even know I had a Death Eater named Rodolphus let alone that you were married to him." Voldemort was less angry but still angry.

Bellatrix laughed. "He is worthless isn't he?"

"Yes. Why did I make him a death eater?" Voldemort asked now amused. He couldn't stay mad at Bella.

"I asked you to, master. I thought it would look suspicious if I was your follower but my husband wasn't." Bella smiled.

"You have a good point…though I think I might have just blown the secret upon finding out you had a husband." Voldemort sighed.

"Oh well they would have found out eventually." Bellatrix smiled.

From behind the door Yaxley said. "I knew it. You owe me twenty galleons, Avery." The there were sound of coins. "Thank you."

Voldemort placed his hands on his temples and sighed. "They're all listening at the door aren't they?"

"Probably." Bellatrix smiled. "Come on I'll get you an aspirin."

"Wait… I want to do something." Voldemort said. Then he locked the door to the Malfoys drawing room.

**_3 Hours later_**

Yaxley banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Lucius was still fiddling with the lock, unsuccessfully. Draco, Dolohov and Avery were playing poker with the cards Avery always carries, because he's a gambling addict. The Carrows were bickering like children. Narcissa was venting here feelings to everyone and they were trying to ignore her. Rodolphus was weeping like the little cry baby he is. And the rest of the death eaters were either passed out or bored.

"When is he coming back?" Lucius yelled.

"I don't know. Blame Yaxley it's his fault." Dolohov said looking up from his cards.

"HOW?" Yaxley yelled.

"You made him angry with your bet about him and Bellatrix."

"Oh come on we all knew it except Avery and Rodolphus."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"Speaking of that has anyone else realized that they're loose in the house and no one can accidently walk in on th-" Yaxley never got to finish because Narcissa whacked him with a Good Housekeeping magazine.

"You will not speak of my sister that way." She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you saying you support this?" Yaxley challenged.

"No Yaxley I don't support her unfaithfulness, but she is my sister and I refuse to hear you speak ill of her." She had said this with so much authority the whole room fell silent. "Good, now don't talk about it for all we know he's listening to everything we say."

The Death Eaters obeyed.

**_6 hours later (that's 9 hours total) _**

The door opened and Voldemort looked in on his followers all of whom were asleep. He placed the tray with ham sandwiches on the table and walked out closing the door behind him, but he didn't lock it.

"I bet they'll think there still locked in." Bellatrix said as she walked up the hall towards him.

"You're probably right, which is why I'm going to leave it unlocked."

**_The Next Morning 7:00_**

Draco yawned as he woke up on the floor.

"Dang it! We're still stuck in here."

After about an hour everyone was awake and complaining about still being stuck in the room. Then Bellatrix and Voldemort walked into the room and laughed at all of them.

"You do realize we unlocked the door yesterday, right?" Bellatrix laughed.

"No, Bellatrix, we didn't know that! You didn't tell us!" Dolohov yelled.

"Well that's too bad for you." Bellatrix taunted.

Before Dolohov could respond Voldemort said. "Alright kindergarten time. What did we learn?"

"Not to spread rumors and/or make bets about Bellatrix and Our Master." Everyone answered in unison.

Then most muttered either. "Even if they're true." Or "Unless you don't get caught."

Voldemort chose to ignore them. "Good, now are we going to do it again?"

"No."

"Ok you can go if you want."

The Death Eaters ran for the door.

"You realize you could have apperated right?" Voldemort asked as they ran out and some stopped to bang their heads on the wall others just kept running pretending they didn't hear how stupid they were.

"Well that was fun." Bellatrix stated.


End file.
